Screens of smart mobile terminals increasingly become larger and capabilities of processors increasingly become stronger. As a result, electricity consumed by mobile terminals also increasingly becomes more. Although electric capacities of batteries are increased accordingly, demands of people for working time still cannot be satisfied. Since it is impossible for a battery technology, as a very fundamental technology, to make a breakthrough and develop rapidly, some manufacturers try to find some other ways to relieve the current problem. For example, quickly charging for the mobile terminals is a comparatively common solution.
At present, there are approximately two types of solutions for quick charging for mobile terminals. A charging speed depends on charging power, and the power is equal to voltage multiplying current. Therefore, the solutions for implementing quick charging may be implemented by increasing charging voltage or increasing charging current.
In solutions for quick charging by increasing current, by taking a Lightning charging interface of APPLE as an example, as compared with a Micro USB interface which is generally used in the industry, the Lightning interface has more pins which can be used for charging and thus a greater current can be provided. OPPO Company in China puts forward a VOOC quick charging solution. In this solution, two lines are added to a Micro USB interface for charging, and equivalently the charging current is increased. Due to the closeness of products of APPLE, the solution of APPLE is only usable for products of APPLE, other manufacturers cannot use the solution and consequently the solution cannot be generally used in the industry. Since special data lines need to be customized for products of OPPO, the generality of the solution is not enough.
However, in solutions for quick charging implemented by increasing voltage, such as Qualcomm Quick Charge 2.0 solution, since power is equal to square of voltage divided by resistance, when voltage is increased, power consumption is increased accordingly, produced heat will be also increased and a charger and a mobile terminal both will become hot during charging.
Therefore, a solution which not only is compatible with current Micro USB standard but also can better realize quick charging is needed, so as to satisfy demands of people for quick charging.